


15 Minutes Newfoundland

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Sad Ending, death of family pet, puppy, sterek, the dog dies in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale hadn’t been at all thrilled over the puppy Stiles brought home. It was hardly a puppy when it looked like a bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes Newfoundland

**Author's Note:**

> So I lost a bet, and me and my friends have a thing about not betting for money but things like me writing fic’s or does something else; and this time when I lost I was given a challenge to write a few stories under 15 minutes. I was asked to write a story where Stiles and Derek gets a puppy and well this is what I managed with the time limit.

 

`But Derek...´ Stiles whined desperate and pleading like this was truly the one thing he ever wanted, one arm tightly wrapped around the…dog’s neck, hugging the animal close to his side.  Derek could see the hopefulness behind the eyes of his wonderful mate, Stiles might be pleading but he was still sure of himself; Stiles was sure Derek would give in, because that was what Derek always did eventually when it came to Stiles.

 

Derek had no idea how the hell Stiles had thought he could pass the large black dog as a puppy. But there his mate was one on his knees next to this large black dog which had a skull bigger than Derek’s, one arm wrapped around it’s sturdy looking neck that was covered with brownish-black fur, the dog looked a bit dimwitted and Derek had a bad feeling that the dog was just that.

 

`No.´ Derek said for the seventh time since his mate had walked into their house with their “puppy”.

 

`You said, you said I could have a dog!´ Stiles protested loudly getting up from where he had been kneeling, taking support from the dog that also stood up tail wagging happily, which only proved Derek’s  opinion of the dog correct.

 

Stiles had for months pleaded for Derek to agree to let him have a puppy. Everyone else had kids or their own dog or two while they had neither; even John had a dog, an Alsatian by the name ofLiv who was one of the dogs that had been trained to join the forcebut Liv was far too anxious to make it as a police dog and so John who lived alone adopted her.

 

Stiles used every trick in the book to get Derek to agree to bring a puppy into their house.

 

`Emphasis on the word _dog_ Stiles.´ Derek said with a slight growl, uncrossing his arms, `That is a not a dog Stiles.´ Derek pointed at the thing Stiles had brought home as if the creature had personally offended him, `That is a bear.´

 

Stiles snorted at that before handing the adoption papers, and with a voice that told Derek there was no winning this fight Stiles began to plead his case, `Colombo here is a Newfoundland Dog, emphasis on the word dog _Derek_. He is five months old going on six. Emphasis on months.´ Stiles had his hands on his hips as he continued on about the glorious history of the Newfoundland Dog.

 

Derek had a feeling that Stiles had practiced his little speech on the way to the house.

 

`And think about it Derek,´ Stiles said tilting his head ever so slightly, ` considering how we both have issues with pools of water a dog with a strong instinct to drag people out of the water is simply perfect for us.´ Stiles said at the end with a another loving look at the dog that had wandered off to explore.

 

There was something achingly familiar in the ungraceful movements of the animal, Derek couldn’t help but ask if there was something wrong with the creature that at that very moment stumbled on its own front paws hand hit the floor in an ungraceful heap of black wavy fur.

 

`Deaton said he’s perfectly fine, once he stops growing Bo should start walking without stumbling over his feet.´ Derek wasn’t sure that the dog would grow out of being unable to bump into things.

 

At that moment the dog looked over at the two as if to tell them he was alright, and Derek couldn’t help the smirk that rose on his lips as he realized how much the dog reminded him of a younger Stiles Stilinski. How could he not say yes to another Stiles?

 

`Please Derek. He _needs_ a home Derek. We _have_ a home Derek. A beautiful _home_ with a big _yard_ with a _lake_ right there and….´ Stiles was silenced by Derek’s kiss and with a defeated sight Derek gave in to his mate and said, `I swear Stiles if he chews on our furniture, pees all over the place or eats up my jacket I’ll take him out back and…´

 

Stiles kissed Derek before promising that the dog Colombo or Bo or as Derek was sure he would end up calling the dog Dimwit, would not be too much of trouble. Somehow Derek doubted that would be the case, considering how the dog reminded him of his beloved mate.

 

With the sound of something shattering in the other room, Stiles quickly cupped Derek’s cheek and said, `You’ll love him. I swear.´

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Colombo grew on Derek soon enough, whether it was because of the way the dog always followed him around in the yard or the way it always had to at least once a day crawl up on the couch with both its masters, or the way the dog exuded joyfulness when Derek came home from work or the stubborn but kind nature of the dog.

 

Derek soon found himself unable to not buy at least one toy for Bo when they went to the pet store. Derek couldn’t seem able to leave the dog at home unless he had to work which meant that most people in Beacon Hills were well familiar with seeing Derek walking around town with Bo. And by the time Bo finally stopped growing he was considered a giant of a Newfoundland dog which made Derek terribly proud. Derek spent hours each week brushing the fur that was as wavy as the sea was deep, the black coat gaining praise from many.

 

When it came to Bo and Stiles the relationship was as solid as it was with Derek, the dog would happily sit in the kitchen and watch Stiles closely as he made dinner, the dog was more than happy to go out on lazy long walks with Stiles, or to throw himself between Stiles’ legs when the human lay on the couch resting or reading while the dog served as a blanket.

 

Neither Derek nor Stiles were big on teaching the dog tricks, but Bo was one of those dogs that just sailed through life happily and as obediently as possible from someone born to enjoy life through innocent eyes. 

 

When it came to the pack the dog loved them all, even Aiden and Lydia who had both been less than charmed by the dog that drooled on them but soon enough even they warmed up especially after the dog bit into a witch that was about to end the life of Lydia Marin; after that Colombo had Lydia wrapped around its little paw, so much so that she would by him dog beds when the fancy took her and if anyone even stepped on Colombo’s tail or gave the dog a fright then Hell hath no fury as Lydia scorned.

 

Isaac and Scott had come across Colombo at Vet’s clinic and so it wasn’t such a strange thing that the two got along with the dog. Even if Derek was taken by the dog neither Scott, Isaac nor Stiles dared to tell him that without Scott and Isaac Stiles would have never heard about the puppy whose owner had died unexpectedly. But when it came to Scott’s and Isaac’s kids and the other pack babies Bo was absolutely in love with the little ones, the dog would watchthem like a hawk and make sure none of them wandered far, more often than not Bo was covered in little kids.

 

In the end Derek Hale had to admit that Stiles had been right about him falling in love with their little Bo, who became a big brother to a little girl Stiles and Derek adopted; and if Derek had though Bo was trouble he had no idea what adventures a two-year old and a giant newfoundland dog could come up with. Still Derek Hale loved Bo not that he would ever say it out loud to his husband, but he would always whisper the words into Bo’s thick skull every time he had a chance to lean down and kiss the dogs forehead. 

 

`I love you Bo.´ Derek would whisper with tears in his eyes while his hands combed through the thick black wavy fur that covered the dogs back when fifteen-years became too much for Colombo “Bo” Stilinski-Hale.

 

 

 And with a tiered sigh the dog slipped away leaving behind a sobbing pack.

 


End file.
